


Pusong Ligaw

by Pare97 (Tolparebro97)



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Beki Lingo, Eventual Fluff, Genderbending, Jeonghan as commuter, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meteor Garden, One Shot, Romantic Comedy, Tagalog Crack, Tricycle, Trike! AU
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tolparebro97/pseuds/Pare97
Summary: Si Jeonghan. Mahilig siyang matulog. Mahilig din siya sa pogi. Dalawang bagay na nga lang ang hilig niya’y nagiging dahilan pa ng kamalasan. Kung tutuusin, hindi naman talaga siya malas. Gusto niya lang ng tulog at pogi. Hindi nga lang siya gusto.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So ayon po mga repa natripan ko yung pagsakay nila sa trike kaya sakyan niyo din 'tong trip ko.

 

 

Takbo lang. Hindi magawa ni Jeonghan na lumingon sa likod niya dahil alam niyang halos isang baranggay ang humahabol sa kanya.

 

“Hoy! ‘Wag kang tumakas! Malandi ka! Harapin mo kong kabit ka!” Sigaw ni aling girl. Hindi ate girl kasi majonder na talaga si mumsh pero epek parin ang takbo. Buti na lang batak sa 10-20 at Chinese garter itong si Jeonghan kaya malakas din siyang tumakbo. Pero pagod na talaga siya. At kashokot din ang mga itak na dala ng mga alipores ni aling girl. ‘Di madaan sa paliwanagan si aling girl na ‘di siya nang-anaconda ng jowabella.

 

Single lang siya. Hindi siya kabit.

 

* * *

 

 

Mahilig si Jeonghan matulog. Mahilig din siya sa pogi. Pagod na si Jeonghan na maging single. Uhaw na uhaw na siya sa pag-ibig ng isang k’yang magdidilig sa kanyang tigang na lablayp.

 

Sabado nang gabi. Lumuwas si Jeonghan pa-Maynila para may kitaing boylet from Grinder. Kahit hindi niya alam ang pasikut-sikot, gumora pa din ang ate mong k’yah kasi talaga namang talagang talaga.

 

Ngunit bigo na naman si Jeonghan. Nakarating na siya sa lugar kung saan sila magkikita, nang biglang naging indiana jones ang dapat forever-story ni ate mong k’yah. May dala pa naman siyang chico mula pa sa Laguna. Kaya luhaan na naman ang asadong puso ng ate mong k’yah. Gusto niya na lang magpahinga -- as in tulog.

 

Dahil nga hindi alam ni Jeonghan ay tumawag na lamang siya ng taxi. “Sa pinakamalapit po na terminal pa-Balibago” sabi ni Jeonghan sa drayber, pupunas punas pa ng luha. “Manong, pwede pakigising na lang ako kasi pagod na talaga ako. Pagod na pagod na.” Itinulog na lamang niya ang sakit na nadarama.

 

“399!? Manong nahiya naman yung piso ko sa’yo. Sabi ko sa pinakamalapit lang ‘di ba?”

“Oo nga, Miss! Trapik talaga e. Ayan o metro na nagsabi.” Sabi ng drayber na singkit at may majubis na pisngi. “Miss?? Manong, nakakalalaki ka na a! Dinaya n’yo ba ako habang natutulog ha??” Naiinis na si Jeonghan kasi ang mahal talaga e parang 5 minutes lang siya nakatulog. “Mis- AY, Bro, AY BASTA. May discount pa nga yan kasi maganda ka. Pasalamat ka pa nga may nasakyan ka pa sa oras na ito. Bilisan mo na! Last trip na ata yang pa-Balibago.”

 

Nagpanic si Jeonghan dahil anong oras na nga naman. Nabuburyong nagbayad si Jeonghan sa singkit na drayber at dali-daling bumaba ng taxi. Lalo pang nadagdagan ang inis nito nang magpahabol ang drayber ng “Call me Soon!” habang humaharurot palayo ang taxi. Padabog na naglakad si Jeonghan at nagmadali nang makasakay dahil narinig niyang last trip na nga papuntang Balibago mula sa tinig ng kundoktor sa ‘di kalayuan. Nahinto sa paglalakad nang matulin si Jeonghan nang makita niya ang may-ari ng boses na pinagmumulan ng mga salitang ‘Balibago’ at ‘last trip’.

 

Slow motion. ‘Yan ang naramdaman ni Jeonghan habang papalapit siya sa pintuan ng bus. Nawala lahat ng pagkainis n’ya sa araw na iyon. Malalaki at magagandang mga ~~muscles~~ mata. Makisig. Mahahabang pilik-mata. Kissable lips. Pang ‘good morning’ at ‘goodnight’ na boses. Mga hitang pasado na para sa unan na magsisilbing kanlungan tuwing malamig ang gabi. Nabihag na ang puso ni Jeonghan sa gabing iyon. Siya na ata ang pinakaswerteng malas sa balat ng Pilipinas.

 

 

> _‘Di kita malimutan_ _  
> _ _Sa mga gabing nagdaan_ _  
> _ Ikaw ang pangarap’

 

“Balibago? Angeles?” tanong sa kanya ng kundoktor. ‘Di man naintindihan masyado ni Jeonghan ay sumagot na agad siya ng “Yesh po.” Mabagal na pagtango ni Jeonghan habang hinahawi ang kanyang buhok palikod ng tenga. Inalalayan siya ng gwapong kundoktor paakyat. Sweet.

 

 

 

> _‘Nais kong makamtan_ _  
> _ _Sa buhay ko ay ikaw ang kahulugan’_

 

Hanggang sa pag-upo niya ay ‘di niya maalis ang pagtingin kay k’yang kundoktor. Pinagmasdan ni Jeonghan ang maagap na pagkilos ng kundoktor mula sa pagbibigay ng ticket hanggang sa pagkuha ng pamasahe. Speechless si Jeonghan. Napakagat na lamang siya sa labi at inimagine niya na agad ang paglakad papunta sa altar kung saan nandoon si k’yang kundoktor na ‘di pa niya alam ang pangalan. Forever na itu.

 

 

 

> _‘Pag-Ibig ko'y_

_Walang kamatayan’_

 

Nakatulog na sa pangangarap ang munting prinsesa.

 

 

_“Nandito na tayo. Gising na. Bawal nang bumaba sa terminal, Miss.”_

 

Miss? Sino ba ‘to-- Nagmulat na lamang si Jeonghan na si gwapong k’ya ang gumigising sa kanya. Napatingin siya sa pagkakahawak ni k’ya sa kanyang balikat at napakagat sa labi sabay napapikit nang sandali.

 

“K’ya, pwedeng pa-five minutes, please?” half-lidded na tanong ni Jeonghan yakap ang kanyang bag. Nanlaki lalo ang malaki nang mga mata ni k’yang kundoktor sa tanong niya “Ha!?” 

“Hatdog.” pilosopong sagot ni Jeonghan habang nakapikit muli. At naisip ni k’yang kundoktor na malaking mata na tulog pala ang tinutukoy ng pasahero.

 

“Miss! Hindi na nga pwede! Pakibilis naman ang kilos!” sigaw bigla ng drayber ng bus. Napatayo bigla si Jeonghan, ready to fight at napasigaw ng “Lalaki ako!” Inis na naman si Jeonghang bumaba ng bus. “Ingat na lang.” Buti na lang at inalalayan siyang muli ni k’yang kundoktor. Sweet talaga.

 

Pag-baba niya’y nakita niya na naman ang pagmumukha ng drayber ng bus. Uminit ulit ang ulo ni Jeonghan dahil ‘di man lang siya pinagbigyang umidlip pa nang sandali lalo pa’t medyo trapik naman. Ngunit napatingin siyang muli sa kanyang ‘mapapangasawa’. Isang tingin lang at limot na agad ang pagkaimbyerna.

 

Tingin ulit sa drayber. ‘KAKAGIGIL!’

Tingin ulit sa kundoktor. ‘Kakagigil naman ‘to shi k’yeh’

Drayber. ‘Bwisit.’

Kundoktor. ‘B’wis ko buhay ko para sa’yo k’yah.’

Drayber. ‘TANG-’

Kundoktor. ‘Tanging ikaw lamang ang iibigin.’

 

Nagsalitan ang inis at kilig sa puso’t isipan ni Jeonghan habang nakatayo siya sa gilid ng kalsada. Mukha siyang tanga. Kilig na kilig siya habang ninanamnam ang mga haplos sa kanya kanina lang ni k’yang kundoktor na malaki ang mata na hindi niya alam ang pangal-- Shet! Wit n’ya pa rin knows namesung ni k’yah!?

 

Nagmadali siyang bumalik sa bus ngunit himalang lumuwag ang trapik at umandar na ang bus. Pero ~~tanga~~ palaban ang pusong nagmamahal ni ate mong k’ya at hinabol ang bus habang sumisigaw. Naririnig na niya ang imaginary BGM na Broken Vow.

 

 

 

> _‘I’ll let you go.’_

 

“Dao Ming Si! Dao Ming Si!” Paghihinagpis ni Jeonghan. Feel na feel niya ang pagka-San Cai sa pagkalampag sa puwitan ng bus. Nagsilaglagan na ang mga chicong dala ni Jeonghan sa kalsada ngunit hindi siya maalintana ni k’ya. Nakatayo lang ito at nakakapit sa bus strap. Binilisan pa niya ang takbo.

 

Hindi niya na naabutan.

 

 

 

> _‘I’ll let you fly’_

 

Bigo na naman si Jeonghan. Naluha siya pero sininghot niya na lang at nangakong hindi na siya iiyak pa. Hindi na siya ang dating Jeonghan. Fierce. Smize. Pak. Ganern. Aura. Wind effect. Namanhid na ang puso niya sa oras na iyon.

 

 

 

> _‘Why do I keep on asking why?’_

 

Bakit ba parang never pa siyang nakatulog nang maayos? Bakit ba kasi niya nakalimutang tanungin yung k’ya? Papa na yun e. Nanghihinayang pero hindi na talaga siya iiyak. Iba na siya. Strong. Pero bakit nga ba ang malas niya? Bakit ba lagi siyang bigo? Maganda naman siya. Dahil ba masyado siyang maganda?

 

Basta strong tayo. Iwinagayway ni Jeonghan ang kanyang buhok, nagbyutipul eyes, at sinabi sa sariling “I’m perfect.”

 

 

 

> _‘I’ll let you go.’_

 

* * *

 

 

‘Di malaman ni Jeonghan kung paano nga ba siya napunta sa sitwasyon na ito. Ang gusto niya lang naman ay ang makatulog na sa wakas. Pagod na pagod na siyang maglakbay. May pera pa naman siya. Sadyang tangina lang talaga ang bobo nya at sumakay siyang Balibago, Pampanga imbis na Baligbago, Laguna.

 

Si Jeonghan. Mahilig siyang matulog. Mahilig din siya sa pogi. Dalawang bagay na nga lang ang hilig niya’y nagiging dahilan pa ng kamalasan. Kung tutuusin, hindi naman talaga siya malas. Gusto niya lang ng tulog at pogi. Hindi nga lang siya gusto.

 

Ngayong tumatakbo siya, nararamdaman niya na ang sukdulan ng kamalasan niya. Ito na ba ang katapusan para kay Jeonghan? Bakit nga ba siya tumatakbo? Wala naman siyang kasalanan. Nakisilong at nakitulog lang naman siya dahil bukod sa pagod na siya ay umuulan pa noon. Ano pa kayang kamalasan ang ipararanas kay Jeonghan? Akala niya talaga’y walang nakatira sa kubo na iyon dahil bukas ito at wala talagang tao rito. Naisip niyang magpaliwanag na lang kinabukasan pero…

 

* * *

 

 

“Dito ka pala niya tinatago ha?”

 

Isang malakas na sampal at masakit na sabunot ang gumising sa kanya, kinaumagahan ng Linggo. Ang mas masakit pa’y sira na naman ang kanyang tulog. Kailan ba talaga patutulugin ng sanlibutan si Jeonghan?

 

 _“Walang magmamahal sa’yo kahit kailan. Hindi ka mahal ng asawa ko!”_ Talaga namang may mas ipapait pa pala sa umagang iyon. Kasing pait ng hininga ng kung sino mang naninigaw sa kanya. Umagang umaga, amoy tanghaling tapat.

 

“Bantot naman” ika ni Jeonghan na sabaw pa sa pagkakagising. Bigla na lang siyang kinaladkad ni aling girl, hila ang kanyang buhok. Nagising nang tuluyan si Jeonghan. Sino ba namang hindi? ‘Di niya alam kung ano ba talagang ginawa niya. Dahil ba ‘to sa pakikitulog niya? O dahil sa aksidenteng pagtawag niya ng mabantot kay aling girl.

 

Inaamin ni Jeonghan. Malandi siya kung minsan ngunit kailanman ay hindi siya nang-agaw ng jowa ng iba. Naluluha na si Jeonghan dahil hindi niya deserve ang lahat ng ito. Natulog lang siya. NATULOG, JASMINE, NATULOG.

 

Nagtawag si aling girl ng mga kapitbahay upang may makasaksi sa ‘pagbuking’ niya sa kabit ng kanyang asawa. Ginamit ni Jeonghan ang pagkakataong ito upang makatakas.

 

* * *

 

 

 

_“Niya nakit-an pa gyud nako siya’s banwa, pagkakita nako sa banwa, ningdagan siya._

_Unya wa pa siya'y dautan binuhatan sa akong bana, dili siya mudagan._

_Ingon pa gyud siya pagsulti, pagchupa kuno niya sa oten sa akong bana, baho kunong duga._

_Baho kuno ko’g bilat, ingon sa bayot”_

 

Narinig ni Jeonghan habang siya ay nagtatago sa isang sulok ng palengke. Himala at hindi pa siya nahuhuli dahil hindi niya alam yung lugar.

 

Naghanap siya ng kahit anong masasakyan. Mukhang wala talaga. Laban.

 

“Ayun!” Nadinig ni Jeonghan na sumigaw si aling girl dahil sa pagkakahanap niya kay Jeonghan.

 

Eto na naman tayo. Takbo! Ay wait! JASMINE MAY TRIKE!! Binilisan pa niya lalo ang takbo upang makasakay. Saktong pasakay palang ang drayber nito.

 

“K’ya! Pasakay, K’ya!” Sigaw niya habang tumitingin kung gaano pa kalayo ang batalyon ni aling girl. Halos maubusan na siya ng hininga.

 

“‘Nay, ‘di ho ako papasada.” NAY!??????

 

Mukha na ba talaga siyang losyang? Hindi niya na muna pinansin dahil may mas malaki pa siyang problema hinaharap, na nasa likod. Nililikod? AH BASTA “K’ya, please lang kahit magkano ibabayad ko please, ano kasi uhh- wala na akong masakyan at..”

 

“BUMALIK KA DITO!” Malayu-layo pa pero papalapit na sila. Gawa ata sa megaphone ang bunganga ni aling girl. Buti na lang at hindi abot ang amoy kung saan siya naroroon.

 

“KOYA PLEASE LANG MAMAMATAY NA KO PLEASE LIBRE KITANG SAUCY-- ay JOLLIBEE KAHIT ANO GAGAWIN KO” Pagmamakaawa ni Jeonghan sa drayber ng trike. Sumakay na agad siya nang hindi pa ito pumapayag.

 

Sumilip na sa wakas sa loob ng trike ang drayber at ang angkas nito sa backride. Dao Ming S-AYy k’yang kundoktor na malaking mata!? Oh My God, Jasmine!!!! Cute din yung angkas niya in fairness.

 

“Pasensya na may lakad kasi kami ng utol ko. Baba-- ikaw?” Kinilig si Jeonghan dahil naalala pa siya ni k’ya. “OO AKO NGA BILIS NA PLEASE ILIGTAS MO NA ‘KO, K’YA!” Tumingin ulit siya sa likod. Malapit na.

 

Pinaandar na ni k’yang kundoktor na tricycle driver na malaking mata ang kanyang trike, papunta sa direksyon nila aling girl. “K’ya!!!! Wag d’yan!!!”

 

“One-way ‘to. May pulis sa dulo ng daan na ‘to.” Nagsalita si k’yang cute na nasa backride. Gara ng boses. Pang-forever din.

 

“PLEASE PLEASE WAG MAMAMATAY AKO” Pagpapanic muli ni Jeonghan. Nagets na ni k’ya ang sitwasyon ni Jeonghan. Nagdrift ang tricycle na parang sumabay sa pagpapanic niya. Muntik na siyang tumalsik pero buti nakakapit siya. 'Di naman siya informed na pinanganak pala siya para gumanap sa Fast and Furious 1004.

 

“‘Tol, one-way ‘to. Bakit ba tayo sumusunod dito? Hindi naman natin yan kilala.” Sabi ni k’yang cute pero suplado pala. Mukhang anghel pa naman.

 

“Kilala ko yan, Josh. Tulungan na natin. Ahh.. miss- ay PARE, gan’to. Ilagay mo yang bag mo sa loob ng damit mo.” sigaw ni k’yang drayber sweet lover upang marinig siya ng nasa loob habang umaandar ang trike.

 

“Ha!? Mapupunit ‘to ka--” “GAGAWIN MO KAHIT ANO ‘DI BA!?”

 

At ipinasok na nga ni Jeonghan. Yung bag. Mukha na siyang buntis. Magkaka-baby na siya? Maya-maya pa’y hinarang ng pulis ang humaharurot na trike na sinasakyan niya.

 

“S’an punta n’yo, Sir? Bawal hong dumaan dito.” ika ng mamang pulis. Magmamakaawa na ulit si Jeonghan.

 

“PL-”

“Ser sige na please hindi namin ho alam. Nagmamadali na kami, Ser. Manganganak na ‘tong misis ko, Ser!” Pinutol ni k’ya ang dapat sasabihin ni Jeonghan. Hinawakan ni k'ya nang mahigpit ang kamay ni Jeonghan at tinitigan siya na parang sinasabi na ‘makisakay ka’.

 

“Ah! Sige na ho mamang puli-AH! PANGGA MANGANGANAK NA ‘KO, MAHAL, HONEY, SWEETIE PIE! ANG BABY NATIN!” Sigaw ni Jeonghan na parang nagle-labor talaga. Best actor ang ganap ni ate mong k’yah. May paliyad-liyad pa siya at pikit-pikit habang nakakapit ang isang kamay sa trike at ang isa nama’y sa kamay ni k’yang drayber.

 

“STEADY KA LANG, DARLING! MALAPIT NA TAYO. Relax. Relax. Hingang malalim, mahal. Baby~~ ‘wag ka munang lalabas ha? Ser, padaanin n’yo na po kami parang awa n’yo na sa asawa ko.”

 

“O s’ya s’ya. Sa susunod bawal na dumaan ha. Ingatan mo yang asawa mo at magiging anak mo.” Kamot ulo na lang si mamang pulis.

 

“Iingatan ko po talaga. Mahal na mahal ko po ito. Salamat, Ser!” Lumambot bigla ang puso ni Jeonghan na namanhid ng isang gabi. Nag-slow motion na naman ang lahat sa pagkakarealize niya na ito na talaga ang pinakaprinsesang moment ng buhay niya. Matatamis na salita mula sa kanyang minamahal habang itinatakas siya nito at inililigtas mula sa kapahamakan. Magkakababy pa sila hihi. Siya si Jeongliet at si k’ya si Romeo. ‘Di pa rin niya alam ang pangalan ni k’ya. Mas nauna niya pang nalaman ang pangalan ng angkas nitong cute na may pagkasuplado.

 

Ang alam lang ni Jeonghan ngayon ay hindi na mahalaga kung sino pa siya. Pinangako ni Jeonghan na siya na talaga ang kanyang huling pag-ibig.

 

 

>  
> 
> _‘Ikaw at ako'y_
> 
> _Sinulat sa mga bituin’_

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

> _‘At ang langit_
> 
> _Sa gabi ang sumasalamin’_

 

Magkakaharap ngayon ang tatlo sa loob ng Jollibee habang naghihintay na dumating ang order nila. Tahimik ngunit ang mga mata’y nangungusap.

 

“Seungcheol nga pala.” Sabi ni k’yang tumingin pataas upang tignan sa mata si Jeonghan mula sa resibo. Seungcheol. May pangalan na siya. Hindi na siya si Romeo o si Dao Ming Si. Pero pwede ring Dao Ming Seungcheol. Ehehehe. Oo na. Korni na.

 

“‘Yun ba talaga pangalan mo? Ahm ako si J-Jeonghan.” Wika ni Jeonghan na may award-winning smile. Inabot nila ang kamay ng isa’t isa at nagshake-hands. Medyo matagal na silang magkashake hands nang umubo yung kasama nila. May kasama nga pala sila. “Uh kapatid ko nga pala, si Joshua.” turo ni Seungcheol sa kasama niyang boyfriend-material. Perpekto siguro mga magulang netong dalawang ‘to. ‘Di napansin ni Jeonghan na nakatitig si Seungcheol sa kanya habang nakatingin siya kay Joshua.

 

“Ah hello, Joshua.” Pag-ngiti muli ni Jeonghan.

 

“Hello din, Jeonghan. Pasensya ka na kanina kasi nabigla din ako. Alam mo na, nag-iingat lang.” Ang lumanay niya magsalita. Parang hinehele siya. Pero hindi ito oras para matulog, Jeonghan. Ano ba. “So, ano bang nangyari sa’yo? Bakit ka nila hinahabol?” tanong ni Joshua. Napatingin siya kay Seungcheol na mukhang nag-aabang din ng sagot. Kinuwento niya ang buong pangyayari mula sa pag-indian sa kanya ng ka-grinder niya, pangloloko sa kanya ng taxi driver na singkit, pagsakay sa maling bus, pakikitulog sa bahay ng may bahay, pagbibintang sa kanyang kabit daw siya, hanggang sa pagtatagpo ng landas nila (muli).

 

“Kaya pala namumukhaan kita.” Malumanay na pagkakasabi ni Joshua ngunit may bakas ng gulat. Nagsalubong naman ang kilay nina Jeonghan at Seungcheol sa pagkalito.

 

“‘Di mo ba natatandaan mukha ko? Si Shua?” At doon naalala ni Jeonghan na si Joshua nga yung ka-Grinder niya na nang-iwan sa kanya. Kaya pala sobrang iba ang pakiramdam ni Jeonghan sa boses ni Joshua dahil tinawagan niya na ito dati.

 

“Ah.” Napalunok na lang si Jeonghan. ‘Di alam kung maiinis ba siya. Awkward na. Napatingin ulit siya kay Seungcheol na seryoso ang expression ng mukha habang umiinom ng root beer. Shet bat ganun may nalaglag ata. Iba talaga ang epekto ni Seungcheol sa kanya. Sa lahat ng maling nangyari, si Seungcheol lang ang tama.

 

“Sorry.” Nagsalita ulit si Joshua. “Hindi kita binobola ah. Sobrang ganda mo kasi, feeling ko ‘di mo deserve ang gaya ko kaya hindi na ako sumipot. Sorry naduwag ako.”  
  
Swak talaga ng timing ng pagdating ng pagkain nila. Naligtas siya sa awkwardness. Tahimik parin si Seungcheol. Maya-maya’y may tumawag kay Seungcheol at tila naexcite siya. Sinilip ni Jeonghan ang caller ID -- ‘ _Baby <3’ _.

 

 _‘GF siguro’_ panlulumo ni Jeonghan sa kanyang isipan. Napatulala siya. Bakit nga ba siya umasa sa love at first sight? Bakit nga ba siya umasa na baka bakla din ‘tong si Seungcheol? Sino bang niloloko niya? Malamang straight si k’ya.

 

Bigo na naman si Jeonghan.

 

Bumalik din si Seungcheol pagkatapos ng tawag. Jeonghan cleared his throat na. “Salamat sa inyong dalawa ha. Seryoso. Kung hindi dahil sa inyo, baka nataga na talaga ako. At Shua, wag mo nang isipin ‘yon. I get that a lot. Friends na lang tayo kung okay lang.” Ngumiti ulit si Jeonghan nang nakasisilaw para itago ang sakit. Kailangan maganda p rin kahit nasasaktan. ‘Di nagtagal nagsalita na rin si Seungcheol. “O ayan ok na pala kayo. Tara hatid ka na namin sa terminal. Salamat sa libre ha.” Nakakasilaw rin ang ngiti niya. Naiiyak na si Jeonghan.

 

“Naku kulang pa yan sa pagtulong niyo sakin. ‘Wag niyo na akong ihatid. ‘Di ba sabi niyo may pupuntahan pa kayo? Malapit lang naman, magtatanong-tanong na lang ako. Pasensya na sa istorbo. Thanks talaga sa inyong dalawa. Kung may kailangan pa kayo, may contact naman ako kay Shua. Bye.” Tumayo na si Jeonghan dahil parang hindi na niya kaya pang tignan ang dalawang taong nagpasakit sa kanyang pusong ligaw. Pinigilan niyang muli ang kanyang mga luha.

 

 

 

> _‘Mayroong lungkot at pananabik_
> 
> _Kung wala ka'y kulang ang mga bituin’_

 

Hinintay niyang habulin siya ni Seungcheol. Ngunit hindi iyon nangyari. Sa sandaling iyon pinakawalan niya na ang pinakamamahal niya. Gan’on naman talaga. Kung mahal mo, pakakawalan mo. Hindi niya naman planong agawin si Seungcheol kay ‘ _Baby <3_’

  

 

> _‘Aasa akong_
> 
> _Babalik ang ligaya’_

 

Sumakay na siya sa bus pa-Maynila. Nakatulog na naman siya. Deserve niya naman ‘yon. Malayu-layo na ang narating niya. Mahaba-haba pa ang biyahe niya.

 

Mahilig matulog si Jeonghan. Pero hindi na siya mahilig sa pogi.

 

_“Now that I’ve found a way to keep somehow.._

_More than a broken vow.”_

 

 


	2. Promo Time

Sorry! This is not an update. Buuut if you enjoyed this one, you could also look into our other works and we hope you could enjoy them as much.

We'll give you more in the future so I hope you could support us 'til then. This is one shameless promotion but really, thanks for your support! 

 

**TOLPAREBRO97 MASTERLIST**

(as of 180512)

 

**Pusong Ligaw**

Written by: Pare

Pairing: Yoon Jeonghan x Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups

Genre: Fluff, Crack

Language: Tagalog/Filipino

Links [AFF | AO3]: [Pusong Ligaw](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1306611/pusong-ligaw-comedy-fluff-philippines-tagalog-crack-romanticcomedy-comedyromance-romancecomedy-jisoo-seventeen-soonyoung-joshua-hongjisoo-joshuahong-jihan-lyrical-jisoohong-kwonsoonyoung-choiseungcheol-jeonghan-scoups-hoshi-jeongcheol-jeonghanxscoups-yoonjeonghan-jihancheol-hongjoshua-scoupsxjeonghan-kwonhoshi)| [Pusong Ligaw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700428)

 

**Cover my Eyes**

Written by: Bro

Pairing: Kim Mingyu x Xu Minghao | The8

Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort

Language: English

Links [AFF | AO3]: [Cover my Eyes](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1311173/cover-my-eyes-fluff-unrequited-mingyu-hurtcomfort-hurtandcomfort-kimmingyu-minghao-the8-seventeenminghao-seventeenmingyu-mingyuseventeen-the8minghao-xuminghao-minghaoseventeen-gyuhao-minghaoxmingyu-seventeenthe8-mingyuxminghao)| [Cover my Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804438)

 

**Awitin Mo, Isasayaw Ko (Sing to me and I will dance to it)**

Written by: Pare

Pairing: Yoon Jeonghan x Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups

Genre: Fluff, Crack

Language: Tagalog/Filipino

Links [AFF | AO3]: [Awitin Mo, Isasayaw Ko](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1340855/awitin-mo-isasayaw-ko-sing-to-me-and-i-will-dance-to-it-family-filipino-fluff-lyrics-oneshot-tagalog-drabble-marriage-crack-domestic-summer-familylove-familyouting-familyfluff-seventeen-familyau-seungcheol-lyrical-domesticau-parentsau-choiseungcheol-jeonghan-scoups-seventeenscoups-jeongcheol-svt-jeonghanxscoups-domesticfluff-jeonghanseventeen-yoonjeonghan-seventeenjeonghan-scoupsxjeonghan-oldage-seungcheolxjeonghan-svtjeonghan-svtscoups-svtseungcheol)| [Awitin Mo, Isasayaw Ko](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461047)

 

**Welcome Party**

Written by: Pare

Title by: Tol

Pairing: Yoon Jeonghan x Oh Sehun, SingleParent!Jeonghan & Son!Dino

Genre: Crack

Language: English

Links [AFF | AO3]: [Welcome Party](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1343752/welcome-party-crackfic-family-oneshot-drabble-exo-exok-sehun-crack-exosehun-hunhan-ohsehun-crackship-sehunexo-dino-singleparent-seventeen-parentau-jeonghan-jeonghun-svt-jeonghanseventeen-yoonjeonghan-dinoseventeen-singleparentau-sehunxjeonghan-jeonghanxsehun)| [Welcome Party](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608800)

 

**Your Lips Look So Good On Mine**

Written by: Bro

Pairing: Park Jimin x Kim Taehyung | V

Genre: Fluff, Angst

Language: English

Links [AFF | AO3]: [Your Lips Look So Good On Mine](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1345082/your-lips-look-so-good-on-mine-angst-fluff-oneshot-onesidedlove-onenightstand-implied-bts-parkjimin-fluffandangst-kimtaehyung-jiminbts-btsjimin-btsv-vbts-btstaehyung-vmin-taehyungbts-some-taehyungxjimin-mentionsof-jiminxtaehyung-ambigious-hookup-jiminxv) | [Your Lips Look So Good On Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687910)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yo. Dis yo Pareng97, 1/3 of Tolparebro97. Perstaym kong sumulat okay. Salamat sa pagbasa. Sana natuwa kayo. Pero kung hinde. Ako rin. jk. U mad? U sad? May epilogue ba? idk ma boiz
> 
> Disclaimer: Iba-iba kami ng writing style so since eto yung pinakaunang fic dito, plz don't judge the whole of Tolparebro97 if you didn't like this. tenkyu mga repa


End file.
